ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 76
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 76: The Bird Death, riding on Dismount, walked out of the donut store. While the store was in ruins, on fire and covered in blood, Death had managed to escape with the store's entire stock. "Well, Dismount, I'd say this was a good haul.", Death said, having just eaten a chocolate donut. "Let's retire for the evening. It's too early for us to still be walking around." Suddenly, a bright flash of light shone across Death's face. "The hell?", he asked. There was a small yellow bird covered in golden armor that had perched itself on top of Dismount's head. It had a pair of arms and a pair of wings, and a floating halo above his head. "What do you want, Archangel?", Death asked. 76: THE BIRD Archangel puked up a tiny scroll. Still wet, it landed in Dismount's mane. Dismount made the sound of a cat as it kicked and kicked, trying to get Archangel off of it. However, this was unsuccessful, as Archangel simply flew off and hovered in the air. "Dismount, calm down!", Death shouted as he got off to pick up the scroll that had fallen on the ground. It was still wet from being inside Archangel's stomach. "This is disgusting, Archangel.", Death said. "Shouldn't you carry a knapsack or something?" Archangel's back opened. Using one of his arms, he grabbed a tiny knapsack and put it on his shoulder. "You did that on purpose just to piss off Dismount, didn't you?", Death asked. Archangel laughed, covering up his beak with his left wing. "Whatever.", Death said, opening the scroll. It read: If the news Archangel sent me is true, and if Andrew really HAS betrayed us, I want you to kill him. And you will get no sleep until you do. I expect to see a body, or, at least, PART of a body. Do not disappoint me, Death, or you'll end up like Arthur. As Death was reading the scroll, Dismount gave Archangel a death stare. Dismount made the sound of a dog growling. Archangel simply landed on his head again. This only made Dismount madder. Dismount raised his head to bite at Archangel, but Archangel was just too fast. Archangel flipped Dismount off, and Dismount started barking at Archangel. "Hey, hey, hey!", Death shouted. "What the hell are you doing, Dismount?!" Dismount looked at Archangel, growling while giving him a death stare. Death whistled for Archangel to come closer, putting his hand around Dismount's jaw so he wouldn't bite Archangel. The latter pulled some parchment, a quill, and ink out of his knapsack and gave it to the former. Death wrote a message, then tore it off and wrote another one before tearing that one off too. He then wrote two names on the backs of the messages. "I've written the names of the recipients on the backs of these messages.", Death said, rolling them up and giving them to Archangel. Archangel saluted Death, then in a bright flash of light, Archangel was gone, along with the writing supplies. "Well, Dismount.", Death said. "We have a job to do." Death pulled out his whip and hit Dismount with it. Dismount whinnied and rode in the direction the duo came from, towards the sunrise. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff